1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solid electrolytic capacitors and a method of manufacturing same, particularly to a solid electrolytic capacitor characterized in a structure of a capacitor element.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional solid electrolytic capacitor, a porous sintered body, which is to be an anode body of a capacitor element, is prepared by molding a valve metal powder into a predetermined shape and then sintering a compact thereby obtained with a part of an anode lead embedded in the compact.
However, in the conventional solid electrolytic capacitor, adhesion between the anode body and the anode lead is poor, and therefore, it is possible that yield ratio decreases or leakage current increases.
In view of those problems, it has been proposed to provide a mesh electrode on a surface of the anode body instead of embedding the anode lead in the anode body. The adhesion between the mesh electrode (the anode lead) and the anode body thereby improves, and thereby the decrease in the yield ratio or the increase in equivalent series resistance (ESR) or the leakage current can be restricted.
However, in the conventional solid electrolytic capacitor, a dielectric layer is not formed on a surface of the mesh electrode, and therefore, improvement of high frequency characteristic of the equivalent series resistance (ESR) has been interrupted.